Coming Home
by Slices
Summary: Sequel to The Queen, so if you have not read that please do as you will be confused about some things in this story. After her long exile, Queen Serenity is back! What does the future hold for the galaxy with the return of its original ruler?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: From Beyond the Galaxy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon franchise nor do I personally know anyone who does, well not at the moment at least.

This is a sequel to my story "The Queen"; if you have not read that, please do as you might be confused regarding some parts of this story.

My ratings are always M for safety reasons.

* * *

Traveling the galaxy for a couple of millennia might seem like an endless adventure to some, however, in this almost infinite universe, things sometimes started to repeat themselves, especially if the being doing the traveling is an immortal who wanted as little contact with mortals as possible.

The traveler, for that was the name she was using now, did not linger in any one place for longer than a few years before departing once again in search of something new to witness, she knew well enough that she could no longer join her kin, which was the reason behind her current habit of roaming the galaxy; incidentally she was getting bored of her current situation and wished for something different, her travels no longer filled the void that had long ago formed in her heart, and she knew that she only had one thing to do, return to where it all started… she had to return home.

Returning home for this nomad was easier said than done, for in that place memories of loss and children she could never see again were there, and facing that reality terrified her to no end; in that place the sad memories far outweighed the good ones, but it was there where she truly was happiest. The regal woman combed her silver hair with her fingers as she thought back to those that she had left behind, the lonely one and the silent one, she even thought back to the little girl who loved green and used to sneak away to that little blue ball of heartache to see it.

There were always whispers about events of her home, the news about Pharaoh 90 of the Tau nebula getting his ass handed to him by little girls from her home system made her smile; she never liked the creep, in fact she once threatened him while traveling in that system never to come anywhere near her or any system she protected, or else she'd seal him away in the heart of a cold moon and cut off any type of power he could muster, and then she proceeded to crush one of his two crystals he was so proud of making, as well as beating him half to death. The traveler smiled at the memory. The fact that it took him a few centuries to get over her threat and attack that system showed full well how much her threat scared the decrypt entity.

When she heard that Nehellenia had broken her seal but was defeated, the Nomad had worried a little, because that woman was usually the omen of something worse to come, and she was not that far off; soon after news of Nehellenia's defeat reached her, she received news of Galaxia's impending attack on her home system; she had met Galaxia once before, she was still a normal Sailor Senshi back then, albite she had defeated and was able to seal Chaos, with a capital C, away; Galaxia had been struggling and had not known how to deal with the sealed spirit of chaos, and the beauty that was the nomad had helped her push back the dark thoughts… for a while, but it appeared that Galaxia decided to release her own star-seed in fear of it being corrupted, and attempted to send it to the nomad, unfortunately for many planets, the star-seed was sent to someone else; however as they say all is well that ends well.

It had been little under a few centuries since the defeat of Chaos and Galaxia, and the traveler had yet to find peace for herself anywhere in any of the uncountable number of galaxies she had roamed. In her heart, she knew that she would never truly be at peace unless she was once again in her own domain, when she would finally be reunited with the daughters she had once lost long ago, for she had left with them most of her heart. She remembered each and every one of them, the mortals and immortal alike, and she missed them dearly, wanting nothing but to be reunited with them once more.

Finally after many millennia of absence, the Nomad was going to settle down once more, and the traveler will come home and will no longer be the traveler. She thought of her daughter, her blood one who she created to take her place, 'how was she fairing?' She wondered, 'did she fulfill the mission I entrusted to her?' those and many more other questions had filled the nomad's head as she looked in the direction of the galaxy she would be returning to in a short while.

* * *

Usagi Small Lady Serenity had always felt blessed, she had parents who loved her, and aunts who took care of her, and a best friend who meant more to her than the entire world, and felt the same way about her, and finally she was the princess of Crystal Tokyo; in short Chibi-Usa did not feel like her life could get any better, because she was not only the princess, but also the guardian of love and justice Sailor Chibi-moon, who with her guardians, the Sailor Quartet, defended the Solar system from threats when her mother's team was not available for one reason or another.

It was on a night that her parents were away with her mother's guardians that she first felt the great power entering from outside of the boundaries of the solar system, something which has not happened since the Dark Moon Clan invaded, and the princess caused most of the problems. Though she was expressly told by her mother not to leave the castle, while the queen and her guardians were away, the princess decided to gather up the quartet and Hotaru, who had remained because there were some who still feared her and thus she did not leave the solar system, to investigate this power, which had landed somewhere on the moon.

When the girls started gathering in one of the inner chambers of the Crystal Palace, Usagi noticed that Hotaru had been somewhat distracted, as if looking at some faraway place, when Chibi-moon decided to ask Saturn about it, the last of the Sailor quartet entered the room.

"Sorry!" said Sailor Pallas as she walked in through the door, "I was getting my things ready, it has been a while since we took a trip outside of the earth."

"True," answered her Ceres "it's because we are the last line of defense, so we have to always be ready for attacks, especially with the Queen and king away."

"Let me guess Cer," said Juno, "you think that we should remain on earth and wait for whatever that thing we all felt is to come to us?"

"No!" answered the pink sailor, "I agree with the princess, I only meant that we don't often get to actively seek the enemy because the queen and her guardians are usually here to deal with any threat, we usually protect the princess; now, however, the queen and all of her guardians minus Sailor Saturn are away, so that makes it our duty to investigate."

"I am glad you see it my way Ceres," said the crown princess smiling at her friend, then she turned towards the eldest of the group "so Hotaru, are you ready?"

"Yes, princess, I am."

"Great! Let's get going!"

As the girls started holding hands Vesta was feeling slightly awkward as she took hold of Juno and Pallas' hands, "why does sailor teleport requires us to hold hands at all times?"

"Well, according to my mother, Sailor teleport requires a great deal of energy to initiate and a lot of concentration on the destination to succeed, as a method to reduce both of these requirements, doing it as a group, which in order to do you must be touching and not letting go during the teleportation, distributes the required energy and concentration on all of the group members, as you know, my mother, Hotaru, and Sailor Pluto can all do it alone, because they have the required energy for it. Also another reason is that when there are people who don't know what the place they are teleporting to looks like, this method allows those who do to take up more of the others' share of the concentration."

"Really princess, Queen Serenity explained all of that to you?" asked Ceres skeptically.

"Not in those words," answered the princess, her cheeks turning red. "Anyway, let's not dally and get going shall we?"

"Yes, Mam!" said the rest of the gathered girls as they closed their eyes, gathering their energy and concentrated on imagining their destination. The light tug they felt was the only warning they had before the teleportation started, and their energies started to form pillars of light around them, which once had accumulated the required amount of power sent the Sailor Senshi directly upwards towards the moon.

The first thing they noticed when they arrived on the moon was the crunch of the sands of the moon, followed closely by the absence of the reduced gravity they expected from being on the surface of the moon, next they noticed water surrounding the famed structure that is Moon Castle. It was that water which alerted the Sailor Senshi of an irregularity, even before their brains were able to point out that the gravity was also irregular.

The girls cautiously moved towards the castle looking left and right, and making sure they were not walking into any traps or ambushes. The lamp posts aligned on both sides of the bridge to the former capital city of the moon kingdom were all lit and the stone itself shown as if it was emitting its own light, these were not the ruins of the moon kingdom that they knew, the city had been abandoned for years, even after it had been restored following the queen's defeat of Metaria and the restoration of the castle, no one returned to the moon and populated the city on its surface, which led to the city once again getting ruined; the city they were walking in now was as good as new, as if it was just now constructed, and that according to Chibi-Moon's mother required great amounts of power from the Imperium Silver Crystal to achieve; this being, whoever it was, was appearing more and more dangerous to Small Lady, which made her look at Hotaru in an attempt to receive some courage from the usually calm older girl, what surprised her however was that the guardian of rebirth appeared slightly panicked, more so than she had ever seen her before, but there was something else in her panicked look which Serenity the younger could not read, so instead she turned her face forward, her mind now thinking on what could possibly trouble Saturn that much.

When they arrived at the castle which was unguarded, they felt the new power coming from inside; rushing inside, paying little attention to their surroundings, as they put the direction of this beacon of energy as their goal; their destination as it turned out was the throne room, its doors wide open; the first to arrive was Hotaru who as soon as she did stood right outside of the door, her eyes wide in surprise and not moving a single inch, when the girls looked at where her eyes were transfixed, they saw a beautiful woman with silver hair and Neo Queen Serenity's signature hair style pacing around in front of the throne room, not paying attention to the stunned Senshi.

"Intruder! Stop right there!" shouted the princess as she entered the room, "Tell me what you are doing in the ruins of moon castle or in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

That shout was what finally caught the stranger's attention, as her head moved to the six girls standing in the doorway, but her eyes saw only one person.

"Macaria," she said and then rushed and took the Senshi into her arms "My beautiful daughter, how I missed you."

"Mother!" said Saturn crying into the woman's embrace "I missed you too; I thought you died when the moon kingdom fell!"

"I am an eternal my dear, I cannot die, I have merely been away."

"Hotaru, who is that?" asked Chibi-usa.

"Macaria, who is that girl and why is she calling you Hotaru?"

"Sorry, that was the name that I reincarnated with, Tomoe Hotaru, and that girl is princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity, heiress of Crystal Tokyo."

"Serenity, you don't mean she is my granddaughter? If so why is her hair pink? The Silver Crystal would not turn one of my blood's hair pink."

"She is not only of your blood, she also has a father."

"Don't tell me my Idiot daughter…"

"Hey! What are you too talking about?" asked the young princess.

"Sorry Chibi-usa, I think I should introduce you," said Hotaru "This is Queen Serenity, who was once known as the goddess Selene, your grandmother!"

"Come to your grandmother child; let me take a proper look at you."

"I am not a child; I am almost a thousand years old!"

"To me, you are all children, however no matter; I wish to hear more about you, but first, Saturn dear, why was the moon abandoned when I returned if Serenity has indeed taken the throne, there is no way the entire moon would be unpopulated, and you mentioned a Crystal Tokyo, what is that?"

"My Queen," started Hotaru, "your daughter did not ascend to the moon throne, she ascended the earth one, with King Endymion."

The elder queen looked at her adopted daughter then rubbed her forehead with her fingers, massaging it, in hopes of elevating the headache that was forming. "She married him?" she asked, "after all that trouble that she caused during the final days Silver Millennium, and she ends up marrying him…"

"Didn't she have your blessing, my queen? After all, you did reincarnate him with her," said Sailor Saturn.

"Of course I reincarnated him with her; I reincarnated everyone who was in the palace during the attack," said the queen, "and let me guess, she took it as a sign that I approved of their union?"

"Hey! What do you have against my father?" asked Small Lady, very offended.

"He's from the house of Endymion, he is a male, and a male human at that, he had someone which he quickly left for my daughter, which ended up causing a full scale invasion… do you really want me to go on? I don't think that I have anything good to say about the boy, except perhaps providing me with a granddaughter."

"What's wrong with being human? I am human."

"Other than they are short-lived, nothing, it is human men that I have a problem with; they are a greedy, violent, fickle bunch, who only think with their manhood rather than their brain; and don't insult yourself, thanks to your mother, you never were human to begin with, within you flows the blood of an eternal, like Macaria, a daughter of a god, though in your case the granddaughter of a goddess who discarded her divinity… retuning to our conversation, I dislike human men in general, and your father in particular has done little to change my opinion, but rather helped affirm it."

Serenity let go of Hotaru but held her wrist and walked with her to the throne on which she then sat.

"Small Lady, Granddaughter, come to me and let me take a good look at you."

"No Way! I am leaving! Girls, let get back, we'll tell the queen and see what happens after."

"I am Sorry Usagi, however, I will remain here, Lady Serenity and I have a lot to catch up on," said Hotaru.

"Ok, but take care," said the princess worriedly.

"If the queen and Pluto arrive, please tell them to come to the moon directly, I have a feeling they will want to talk with mother as soon as they arrive," said Saturn to the other Senshi as they turned back to leave.

"OK Hotaru," said Small Lady, "I'll tell them."

* * *

"So, Macaria, I heard you and your friends had to fight Galaxia, I hope she did not cause you much trouble," said Serenity, who was sitting atop her throne with Hotaru sitting on her lap and holding her tight; the young Sailor had started crying once again when Chibi-Usa and the other Senshi left, and had just now stopped shedding tears.

"It was scary," she said, looking up at Serenity, "while the brainwashed sailors she had were only a little troublesome to deal with, Galaxia herself was another matter entirely, if it wasn't for the princess and Galaxia's star seed, this galaxy would have perished…"

"I do have to apologize about that, I met Galaxia before, when she was still holding the Chaos inside of her back, and helped her with it for a little bit, when she sent her Star seed to Serenity, she had actually meant to send it to me, it was a sign that Chaos's corruption had almost taken it hold of her and that she needed me to cleanse her once more."

"Well, it all ended well, although all the Sailors were put into the cauldron, Sailor Moon, your daughter, managed to resurrect them."

"Are you telling me the entirety of your team was put into the birthplace of the universe and resurrected?" asked the queen, "that could spell out many changes in them, they are perhaps no longer mortal or long lived, but something else entirely."

"Like what mother?"

"Without examination, I cannot know, you know your father and Zeus had once fought over using it to enhance their avatars, but since they did not know what kind of effects that could have, which Hades pointed out by the way, they decided to drop it."

"I was also in the Cauldron; does that mean that I was affected too?"

"My daughter, you and Sertya are both eternal, you will not have had any side effects from the cauldron, it is the other Senshi who would have though."

All of a sudden, the door to the throne room burst open, interrupting the two women.

"What in the name of the moon is going on?" asked a feminine voice as two women entered the throne room.

"Serenity, Sertya, welcome," said the old queen with a smile.

""Mother?!"" said both women at the same time.

* * *

A/N: So this story has been on my mind since before I wrote The Queen, but unlike The Queen and all my other stories, this one has not been planned out at all, I will be working on it whenever the fancy/muse strikes me and as there is no plan, I welcome your interactions which will help make the story move forward.

About the title, I realized halfway through this chapter that the title itself is from the lyrics of the song I'm coming home part 2, (I prefer not to think of dirty money,) and that there are some similarities in the premise of the song and this chapter, they are all unintended, and I apologize if anyone is offended in any way.

I hope you like this story, and if you do please FF&R.

Slices out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bring it to Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, though I wish I did, the money I would be getting from the anime deal would be great…

* * *

Serenity watched the two stunned women frozen before her, waiting for them to begin speaking once more, in the meantime, Saturn was still sitting in her lap and not letting go of her, apparently being gone form the girl's life for so many millennia made her quite clingy. As the queen was still trying to decide how best to snap the Neo Queen and the guardian of time out of their shocked states, Serenity the younger recovered first.

"Queen Serenity!" she exclaimed, "You are dead!"

"Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated, as you kids say one earth," said the Lunar Queen, "Or rather, I faked my death and went traveling the universe, while keeping some tabs on this galaxy; I came back recently after I felt that I need to be with my children once more; imagine my surprise when I found out my daughter did not carry on my legacy…"

"You were alive for all this time and you allowed the silver Millennium to collapse?"

"No, I did not allow anything; when your guardians died while I was taking care of Metaria, they doomed their planets to death, and since all the people on the moon were slaughtered as well, I saw little point in remaining after I sent your souls to earth, I had hoped that when you reincarnate you would work on re-establishing the kingdom, but instead I find you married to the cause of the nation's destruction and not just that, but you also rule the Earth rather than the system; Serenity, I am the one who should be disappointed in you."

"Why? Why did you abandon us and everyone else? And what is wrong with me marrying my soul mate who, if I remember correctly, you approved of?"

"Approved of?! When did I ever say that I approved of that… that… that boy?! You were sixteen, you had no idea what love was and what it isn't, and an infatuation like that… ugh… it is almost like that human writer's play Romeo and Juliette."

"See, we are soulmates!"

"Serenity, you are almost a thousand years old… don't make me send you to your room," said the queen then sighed, "that story does not speak of true love, it speaks about the gullibility of youth and the heartbroken, don't tell me you never noticed that?"

"My queen… it has been too long," said Pluto.

"Sretya, indeed it has," said the queen with a smile.

Pluto approached the queen in steady footsteps until she was face to face with her then, with all her might, she slapped her.

"I deserved that," said Serenity.

"After all this time! After all this time, that is all you are going to say to me? 'I deserve that'! How many years, centuries, Millennia even do you think you left me alone, guarding the gates of time? How lonely do you think I was, standing alone, not being able to leave with my last memory being my only friend and mother dying? And now I find out you were just prancing around the universe? Why did you leave me alone? Why did you make me believe you died? I needed you!"

The elder queen looked at Pluto slightly taken aback by the woman who was uncharacteristically crying, she did not really know how to answer her old friend and daughter, there was only one thing that she could do though, she reached out her hand and brought Pluto in for a hug, holding her close to her heart and said "I'm sorry my dear, I am sorry I left you all alone."

They stayed like that for what probably felt like forever, but was only about two minutes before they separated.

"I am glad to see you are finally able to leave the doors, though the fact that you had to sacrifice yourself in order to do it means that you actually died, I am sorry it happened regardless."

"What do you mean she had to sacrifice herself to leave?" asked the younger Serenity.

"Her father, Chronos, passed his abilities and responsibilities to her, you remember that don't you Sretya?" she asked but did not wait for a reply before she continued "however in order to fully control her abilities and not have to remain at the doors of time in order to protect them, Sretya had to break the three taboos, sacrificing her life for someone or something, in order to full control her powers and be able to guard time from anywhere in the universe she is. As you can imagine, we could not tell her, lest she attempts to sacrifice herself wanting to be free rather than it being a truly selfless sacrifice and thus dooming herself for eternity."

"And what about Saturn? Why did everyone believe her to be the bringer of destruction and a forbidden existence? Don't tell me that too was a test?" asked the Neo Queen

"No, Saturn is the bringer of destruction, rather it is part of her duty to, shall we say, close up shop when the universe ends and prepare for the next opening, so to speak; Saturn is the daughter of Hades, the god of death, a mantel he inherited from him, so in fact she, herself, is death. As for why she is a 'forbidden existence', it was something she asked for in a way, she got tired of seeing her sisters dying and wanted a break from it all, she felt like I did, but instead of leaving, she opted to be sealed, and not allow herself to be awakened; to discourage her awakening, I told Uranus and Neptune of that generation that her existence was a taboo, and after that I changed Pluto's memories, I did not want her seal to be broken unless the situation required her like she had asked me, and once again, I lost another daughter."

"Hotaru," asked the younger queen, "is that true?"

"I… yes," answered Saturn, "I don't remember everything from before, I reincarnated like you did after all, however I do remember bits and pieces; I remember Aphrodite's death, I remember the war - or parts of it at least -, I remember wishing for all of it to end. Yes, I do remember that at one point I asked the queen to end it all, even knowing how much I was breaking her heart."

"Macaria was the last of the originals, at least to the knowledge of all other Senshi, and when no one was to take her place, because well Saturn is the planet of death and destruction and can only be guarded, like Pluto, by someone of the divine bloodline that once governed it, so I sealed all true knowledge of her, adding to the fact that she herself did not wish to be reborn anytime soon, I manipulated the outers' memories to make her into a taboo existence, I also changed Pluto's own memories lest she does something reckless and decide to revive her without my knowledge. The awakening of Saturn, due to the power she possess and her place in the scheme of things must be accompanied with a great destruction, you were spared when you awakened her because she traveled to the Tau nebula and caused destruction there; by the way, congratulations dear on kicking the Pharaoh's ass, I did leave him with a warning back then, and you carried it out for me."

"You knew of Pharaoh 90 and did nothing?!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Well, I did destroy one of his Taioron crystals, a few centuries before his attack on Earth; Galaxia on the other hand was a completely avoidable mess," said the moon goddess with a heavy sigh.

"You are saying you could have stopped her before all of this trouble that happened due to her?!"

"Well, her star seed, was supposed to be sent to me when she finally lost her willpower, instead, she ended up sending it to you and by the time I got the news that she had finally gone mental and taken over by chaos, you had already resolved the problem, though for sure, it was a close one."

"And so, after all this time away, you decide to come back why?"

"I haven't heard from you in more than a millennia Serenity, I wanted to see my daughters."

"So my mother, the once mighty queen of the solar system missed her daughters and decided to come back to the system, returning from her self-imposed exile? Well sorry if I am not feeling overly happy in this situation, especially since you have come complaining about my husband and kingdom."

The queen mother silently looked at her furious daughter, it was true that she did not like the husband, nor did she like the fact that her daughter and heir is using her powers to rule the Earth rather than revive the once unparalleled Silver Millennium, that boy always did get on her nerves, perhaps it's the similarity to the first Endymion, or that he was going to take her daughter away from what was rightfully hers… he ended up managing to do just that.

"Aren't you going to say something?" asked the queen's daughter.

"I am not going to refute anything you just said, because it is true; I think very little of that man and of what you have done, your place was never on Earth, it was supposed to be her, on this throne I am sitting on, but in the end you gave him your heart and let him take you from your rightful place, you were supposed to rule Sol, not just a single planet!"

"So what? You are here now; you rule Sol, I, on the other hand, will rule the earth, with my Husband by my side."

"Very well, if that is what you want, then so be it, I will take the throne one more time; while we are on the subject though, the silver crystal is part of the crown jewels of the Moon kingdom, however, I am not in the habit of taking back gifts, and this one is tied to your soul now, so you can keep it."

"How very generous," said Usagi sarcastically.

"I am not your enemy Serenity, I am your mother, and while I know what is best for you, it is no longer my place to dictate what you can and cannot do, you are over a thousand years old, not a child of sixteen, I hope you understand that. Meanwhile, Macaria and Sertya, I want you to reactivate your castles, and have the other princesses do that too, it is improper for a princess' castle to be neglected for so long. Have the girls even visited them since they reincarnated?"

"No, they were contacted by the castles and their former selves once, and so have we, but nothing since," said Pluto, "and can you call me Setsuna, your majesty? It is my current name."

"Very well, Setsuna, and what about you Macaria, do you want me to call you Hotaru?"

"Any of my three names work for me, mother, in addition, as the person who raised me, you get the benefit of calling me whatever you like," said Sailor Saturn with a smile.

"Very well," said the former goddess, "Then while you girls are reactivating the Castles, I will turn the solar defense system back on."

"We have a defense system? Why hasn't anyone told me?"

"Serenity, the defense system can only be activated when the throne of the moon palace is occupied, meaning that when someone rules Sol from the moon; since you refused to take your place, I thank that neither _Setsuna_ , nor Hotaru so any reason to inform you of it."

"What her Majesty says is true," said Pluto "since it was decided that you will take Crystal Tokyo as your seat, any systems that require the moon palace to operate were not mentioned."

"Now, the last question remains," said the mother, "what should I call myself?"

"Aren't you Queen Serenity? Why change your name?" asked the Neo Queen.

"Well, you are also Queen Serenity, wouldn't it cause much confusion?"

"I am Neo Queen Serenity, NEO, no one calls me Queen Serenity; which reminds me, how were you supposed to address that problem the first time around?"

"You were supposed to take my place after I left; Serenity, you might not know this, however I am the last of my kind in this universe, you, Saturn and Setsuna are Eternals, you have an infinite life, meaning you cannot die unless it is by the hands of one of my kind or one of yours; my species however are true immortals, some even call us endless, because we cannot die; my plan back then was to leave and try to join my sisters and brothers, which was also the reason behind my exile, I was hoping to find some clues on how to join them, however I found out that was impossible."

"So you were supposed to leave and never return, and I would take on your name and place?"

"Why do you think I named you Serenity? You would have been the first true Serenity, because as you know, it was not my name originally."

"And now what mother, what happens to me, Endymion, and the Senshi?"

"You and your husband will have the Earth as you obviously desire Serenity; as for your Guardians, they are free to remain with you or return to their old stations, though if they do want to return, they will have to swear allegiance to me, seeing as they had already sworn theirs to you, and if they wish to return to me then they will have to swear to me once more."

"Do you have to keep complicating things?"

"This is simply a part of the magics implemented on the castle by the first generation, 'A princess who wishes to rule her planet must swear allegiance to the moon queen' it was Aphrodite's idea, the first Princess of Venus, because she did not want any of her line or the others lines to betray the moon kingdom."

"Very well mother, I will tell the girls."

"Then I will be waiting for their answers," said the elder queen, "fare well Serenity."

"Fare well mother."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 is done!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you did or have any ideas or suggestions, please don't hesitate to comment!

Slices out


End file.
